


Spring Storm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught in a downpour is not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Storm

Title: Spring Storm  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Getting caught in a downpour is not always a bad thing.  
Word Count: 588  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Outdoor sex.  
A/N: Written for [](http://smallhawk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallhawk.livejournal.com/)**smallhawk** 's birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: Downpour.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Spring Storm

~

A drop of water hit Severus in the face, and he closed his eyes, exasperated. “Oh, just wonderful,” he said, sarcasm oozing from him. “Not only are we being attacked by insects, but now, it’s raining. This is what happens when I allow you to talk me into things.”

Harry, already regretting suggesting they go on a picnic in the first place, sighed. “It’s not really raining that much,” he said. Just then, a drop hit him in his eye and he blinked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Trust you to miss clear signs that indicated the arrival of inclement weather,” he muttered.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with a little rain, is there?” Harry asked.

Severus began gathering up their utensils. “This will be more than a little rain by the looks of it,” he said. “And I, for one, have no intentions of staying out here during said downpour.”

Harry smiled. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay out in the rain with me?” he asked. “I think I can make it fun part of our date...”

“Oh for... Whatever you’re planning you can just forget it, you insolent whelp...” The rest of Severus’ diatribe was cut off by Harry’s lips pressing firmly against his.

As was often the case, the men were distracted by the taste and feel of each other, and it wasn’t until it really began to rain that Severus seemed to come to his senses, beginning to pull back.

“Harry...” he moaned, eyes darkening as they took in Harry’s drenched appearance and his green eyes shining with something Severus dared not name. He stroked Harry’s wet cheek and it was as if that motion made the skies open up.

“Severus,” Harry replied, the name a question and an answer all at once.

Muttering a curse, Severus hauled Harry back to him, this time taking immediate control of the wild kiss, his tongue engaging Harry’s in a sensual duel. They writhed together on the now soaked blanket, tearing at drenched clothes in an attempt to get to the damp skin beneath.

Severus wasn’t sure how they got naked, but a rumble of thunder brought him momentarily out of his sensual haze. “Harry, this is mad...” he gasped.

Harry mumbled something that sounded like “want you now” against Severus’ damp neck, and Severus relinquished control. Agile hands cupped Harry’s arse as they rocked together, the rain only facilitating the luscious wetness between them. A long finger slid against Harry’s hole, and he shuddered against Severus.

It wasn’t long until they were both convulsing, Harry coming first, the spatter of his hot seed a contrast to the cool rain that was all around them. Severus shook with his orgasm, finally coming to rest atop a panting and smiling Harry.

As if the weather were in tune with them, the rain lessened until it was barely a drizzle.

Severus flipped wet hair out of his eyes as he looked down at Harry. “Was this what you wanted?” he asked, voice slightly hoarse.

“Mmm, yes,” Harry said. “Although now, I really need a shower.”

Nodding, Severus stood and helping Harry up, dried them both with a charm before beginning the hunt for his clothes. “Very well,” he said. “I suppose I shall see you another day...” He gasped as he was swung around and Harry pressed warm, wet lips to his.

“I was hoping you would shower with me,” Harry said. “Unless you’ll only do that outdoors...?”

Severus smirked. “I believe I can manage that,” he said.

~


End file.
